Lovers With Stones for Family
by Emma CS Me
Summary: Nobody likes what they hear Quinn say to Finn. Not that it's enough. WARNING: Not for Quinn-lovers.


**Author's Notes:** Originally inspired by this prompt on the **glee_angst_meme**: "During the first 13 episodes Quinn was emotionally abusive to Finn. Some of the things she says are rather shocking, and she doesn't even wait until they are alone to go at him. I would like a fic centered around the original Glee kids(Artie,Kurt,Mercedes,Tina,and Rachel)trying to get him to see how badly Quinn treats him. Also, I want Kurt and Rachel coming at this from a purely friend perspective. Their crushes have no relevance on why they are trying to get Finn to see he doesn't deserve to get treated like that by Quinn. It would be more realistic if Finn doesn't recognize that he is being emotionally abused by Quinn and thinks he deserves to have someone, who clams to love him, treat him like that. Maybe Finn could recognize that what Quinn is doing is wrong but he stays for the baby. I think it makes it more angsty and true to character if Finn stays and doesn't say anything due to his own lack of self-worth, the baby, and him thinking men can't be victims of abuse." However, this really doesn't fill that prompt at _all_. Title comes from the poem "Say That Lovers With Stones for Family" by W.S Graham.

**Warning:** Quinn-lovers, this fic is quite cruel to her. You may wish to run.

* * *

**Lovers With Stones for Family**

"_Why can't you make this damn team win? You're the quarterback, for god's sakes."_

It's half-time, and she's gripping her water bottle so tight her knuckles go white. Finn looks confused. Mike shares his confusion. There are eleven guys playing at this exact moment; Mike's not sure how the fact they suck, and the fact they have sucked for months, it meant to be _all_ Finn's fault.

Quinn just stares Finn down until he looks suitably abashed. "Sorry," he says.

"I know. But our reputations don't need you to be _sorry_, Finn. They need you to _win_. Otherwise this team loses it's cool, becomes like the damn _Glee_ club, and when it takes you tumbling down to the bottom of the social ladder, it'll take me down with you. Do you want that?" she asks, tossing her hair back. He shakes his head.

"No," he says and sits down beside her. "I'm sorry. I'll try my best."

"No, you won't. You'll try _my_ best," she says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before Coach Sylvester starts screaming and she has to go. Finn smiles faintly, but he also looks a little hurt.

"Dude," Mike says, his words coming slowly, "You are so whipped."

Finn shrugs. Mike thinks he should find this funny – anything that means he calls a guy whipped is usually at least a little funny. It's not.

They lose the game. Mike kind of expected that.

* * *

"_Why can't you get this? It's not hard. I know you struggle with words of more than two syllables, Finn, but I have practice in twenty minutes..."_

Artie sees Quinn and Finn looking over Finn's maths book. She looks scarily frustrated.

"I know, this just... I don't get it."

"Well, that's refreshing," she says. "God, I should just let you fail. Wait, no, not going to happen – the teachers here have proved more than enough they only pass you because you're the school quarterback. God knows why they bother. I mean, it's not like you can give us a decent team."

"Hey," Artie says to them. Since Finn's joined Glee, Artie's learned he's a good enough guy – he rescued Artie from Puck and those jerks in the Port-a-Potty incident, and is generally willing to carry Artie's chair into the auditorium. Artie really should help him out.

"What do you want, nerd?" Quinn says. "Leave us alone."

"I thought I could help Finn with this. I am, as you say, a nerd. Go to your practice Quinn; we all know how crazy and unpredictable Coach Sylvester can be."

Quinn looks between the two boys. "Fine," she says, then leaves.

"Sorry you had to see that," says Finn. "She gets kind of nuts sometimes. I can be kind of an idiot."

Artie shrugs. "It's fine." He looks down at the maths books.

Fuck. Trigonometry.

He's _terrible_ at trigonometry.

* * *

"_Why didn't you just tell her to go? You're pathetic."_

Tina sees them, and Finn shrugs uncomfortably. "She's... she's my teammate, and I couldn't just tell her to fuck off. I mean, she's pretty cool, once you get to know her – you two'd get on, really. Why can't I just talk to her?"

Quinn sighs, as if she is being incredibly patient with an annoying two year old. "Finn. Let me explain this to you in words you will _understand_. Me popular. You popular. Rachel Berry? Not. You rapidly losing popularity because of this Glee club. Rachel Berry? Making things worse."

Finn looks upset. "That sucks. Why do we have to just do what we think we should?"

"Because this is not High School Musical, Finn! Besides, I _like_ the way things work. I'm not going to let you wreck that for me."

"Then why are you wrecking this for me?"

She groans. "You're a moron! You don't get to compare our entire high school existences with your need to 'express yourself'."

"If I left, Mr. Schuester would..."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Oh, tell me Finn. What would the big bad Mr. Schuester do? Make you cry? Bend you over his knee and spank you like a toddler? Hey, you'd probably like that."

"Quinn!"

"Just – grow some balls, Finn," she says, storming off. Finn rests against the lockers, and Tina shoots him a small, twitchy, sympathetic smile.

* * *

"_Why does he have to give you all the damn solos? Could you at least _try_ to be subtle about all this?"_

Kurt personally believes Finn Hudson has the voice of an angel, so he's not all that sure where her argument is coming from.

"About... what?"

"This Glee stuff! God, if he didn't put so much emphasis on you maybe everyone'd just forget about this."

Finn looks confused. "Hold on... _you're_ in Glee now. I thought you'd stop with this crap about how bad it is for our rep."

"I'm being supportive," she says through gritted teeth.

Finn frowns. Kurt does likewise. That doesn't really make sense, given her current position.

"Look... I _like_ the songs I get, so why can't I just...?"

She scoffs. "I can't believe how selfish you can be."

He winces.

She sighs. "Do you even care, what people think of us nowadays? That I wake up every morning praying I won't receive a slushie facial?"

"Well, I'm sure that did Rachel and Mercedes and Tina a lot of good when they saw you coming," Finn blurts out. He immediately looks like he regrets it.

Quinn gapes at him. "I cannot believe you just said that to me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"You shouldn't have. But you did. You've been doing that a lot lately."

She walks off. Kurt thinks there was something wrong with that whole conversation, but he's probably biased.

* * *

"_Why did you make me _her_ partner? You should've picked me."_

She's whispering, but that's not doing much, given she's berating him in front of _everyone_. Puck seems incredibly amused by the whole thing. Tina looks somewhat hurt at being referred to as 'her' like that.

"I... shouldn't we try to sing with other people? Talk to other people?" he asks, voice as hushed as hers. It's about as effective at keeping the rest of the club from listening too. "You haven't exactly gone out of your way to make friends here."

Quinn snorts. It makes Mercedes see red.

"Hey, Q! Get _over_ yourself. These loser germs _won't_ kill you, and frankly I don't think you deserve to be near my girl Tina over there. Furthermore, me and your boy Finn? We sound _good_ together. That's why he picked me. Those of us who actually _care_ figured that stuff out."

"Okay, Mercedes, Quinn!" Mr. Schue says, prompting '_wow, where did you go and when did you get back?'_ stares from everyone. "Quinn, Finn wants to partner with Mercedes. You'll live. Tina is a talented singer, and I'm sure you'll sound great together. You and Finn will have plenty of opportunities to sing together."

Quinn steps back. "Fine," she says. "But I'll talk to you about this later, Finn."

As Quinn promised, Mercedes later overhears Quinn practically yelling at Finn. "How could you let her just _humiliate_ me like that, Finn?"

_Bitch.

* * *

_

"_Why are you hanging around here anyway, Finn? Surely you don't need to find _another_ cheerleader to knock up?"_

Finn looks like what she just said hurt. Brittany frowns in confusion. She's gotten used to Quinn lingering around during practice – makes sense, given how Sylvester ditched her – and sometimes Finn shows up with her. It's okay, most of the time. But Brittany isn't used to them fighting at practice. Every time she sees them, sure. But she doesn't _see_ them at practice, so this is... distracting.

Still, Finn looks what Quinn said hurt. Brittany doesn't think that was fair – Finn didn't knock Quinn up on _purpose_. She thinks. Finn's a nice guy, so if he did, Brittany thinks he must have had a totally good reason.

"I wanted to _talk_ to you," he says. "You keep avoiding me."

"You, the bills, the hopeless reality of my situation... Guess I'm just denial girl."

Finn sighs. "Look, I'm trying... Getting hired is _hard_."

"Well, I bet it would be for you," she says.

"Well, then _you_ get a job," he says.

"I'm _pregnant_."

"Yeah, but you're not _far_ along. You only stopped doing... all this stuff..." he indicates the Cheerios with his hands, "Because Sylvester kicked you off."

Quinn snorts. "Yeah. That's easy for you to say."

Finn frowns. "Sorry, that was... out of line.

"Yeah, it was."

Brittany thinks Quinn's her friend, but she's mean.

* * *

"_How can I trust you to take care of our baby, when you can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?"_

"I'm trying! I wish you'd stop attacking me!" Finn yells, jumping out of his wheelchair and knocking it over before he storms off (because Finn hates chairs. Seriously. That applies even when you give them wheels).

Quinn sighs in frustration, before she starts wheeling out herself. Santana raises an eyebrow at the drama.

If that's the way pregnancy makes things, she's _never_ having kids.

She shares a look with Puck, who shrugs at her. "Don't look at me," he says, but it sounds a bit too defensive. He glares at the cupcakes, as if this is somehow all _their_ fault.

"Guess she's losing it?" she asks, and his glare turns from the cupcakes, to her.

"Okay, _you_ try it when you've got a bundle of nerves relying on you for its life in the oven, and _that_ idiot keeps fucking everything up."

Santana grimaces. "Chill, Puck. And _that idiot_ is your best friend. She can be a bitch to him because he knocked her up, but I'm not sure what your excuse is."

Puck mumbles something and goes back to glowering at the baked goods.

Santana thinks she really should talk to Quinn about that. She understands the value of keeping your man in line, but that just now? Wasn't really needed.

It's not Quinn could sell the damn cupcake either.

* * *

"_So, explain to me the value of the couch of your house opposed to, you know, the entire life I am used to."_

Matt frowns. He feels sorry for her – he knows how dumb Finn can be; it just kind of sucks that she got kicked out because of that.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Finn trails off. "I can't lie. It felt like it was killing me."

"Aww, poor you," she says, voice thick with sarcasm. "I now understand completely. Clearly my being rejected by my family has been put in perspective now, compared to the fact you _felt bad_. How ever could I have considered my problems anything when I saw _that_?"

Okay, now she's going a bit far. Finn looks like he's about to collapse and die. "I know, I just... I didn't think they'd actually react like that, y'know? You're their daughter. I guess I expected them to just suck it up and deal, for your sake. You said they loved you, right?"

She looks away. Matt thinks she looks hurt. "You were too fucking stupid to understand anything and it completely screwed me over. Why am I surprised again?"

It's Finn's turn to look hurt. "Look, I _said_ I was sorry, okay? Anyway, yesterday, you said you weren't mad at me!"

She snorts. "Yeah, well – you're too dumb to lie? I'm not."

She runs off, and Finn stares after her. Matt's pretty sure this isn't okay.

* * *

"_Obviously, any girl who showed up at your house would have purely honest intentions, right?"_

Rachel gasps and quickly weighs the pros and cons of hiding in her locker. Then she realizes Finn and Quinn are walking down the hallway, and Quinn hasn't seen her.

"Look, I told you – nothing happened. You said you forgave me."

Rachel feels a sharp stab of guilt. She's spent so much being angry at everyone for the situation she got into – Kurt admitted Quinn set him up to the makeover, although she didn't tell him to do what he did – she hasn't really taken the time to think that what she was doing was wrong. Even with what Kurt told her.

Okay, who can blame her for taking everything he says with a grain of salt?

Quinn sighs. "Sorry. I know. It just... hurts."

Finn squeezes her hand tighter. "Anyway, we should like... do something?"

"What? I don't want to go out. I get stared at enough."

"But we should–"

"Don't be stupid, Finn. Just listen to me, okay?"

Finn nods, and they go past without ever noticing her – has he told Quinn she was the girl? Somewhere at the back of her mind, Rachel wonders how tolerating _anyone_ habitually dismissing their partner like that became comfortable. She knows she shouldn't be okay with it.

Then Kurt walks by and she forgets all about it, instead fuming over how unfair her life is.

* * *

"_You'll be a terrible father!"_

Finn looks so confused. Puck stares.

"What – Quinn, what did I do?"

"What _didn't_ you do?" she asks. "You can't even carry responsibility for a _photo_. I was the one who got us in the yearbook, Finn, not you, and I only ever joined because I thought I was losing my boyfriend and my coach asked me to spy for her. So much for that dedication and caring you keep going on about. And what about Berry, huh? How you had her over in your house–"

"I told you, nothing happened!"

"And how many more 'nothings' are going to happen? How can I rely on you?"

Puck doesn't get it. Finn doesn't look like he does either. "I don't–"

"Face it, Finn," she says. "Has anyone ever been able to rely on you?"

She sounds like she might laugh.

"You screwed me over with my parents. You let your mom down by knocking me up. You used to everyone torment perfectly innocent people just for fun, when you disagreed with it, just because you couldn't stand up for yourself. You couldn't even come up with a decent baby name. What do you think your 'Drizzle' will think of _this_ father?"

"I–"

Finn doesn't have an answer. He looks like he's going to cry. Pussy.

Puck would be so pissed at Quinn for that if he didn't need to believe it was all true.


End file.
